phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors
Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors (AKA フェニックス隊の伝説無限ウォリアーズ or "Fenikkusu-tai no densetsu mugen u~oriāzu"), is a Phoenixverse Crossover game with gameplay similiar to Asura's Wrath and the samurai warriors line of games. Game is Currently Wii U/3DS exclusive and would be rated T. Storyline there are 6 stories alivable from Start, each story starts with 5 Characters in your Team. #Crimson Hope Story: Mike Phoenix, Monkey D. Luffy, Simon (TTGL), Mika Phoenix and Pinkie Pie (MLP) #Blue speedster Story: Sergio , Sonic The Hedgehog, Marta Rose , Rainbow Dash (MLP), Megaman X #Nature's Key Story: Numa , Numette , Sora (kingdom Hearts), Applejack (MLP),Fillia (Skullgirls) #Shy Earth Story: Dalton , Dahlia , Nannette , Fluttershy (MLP), Yami Bakura (YGO!) #Gems of Spiral Story: Rarity, Spiralsong, Joesph Joestar, Kinnikuman, Michelle Phoenix #Magical Gladiators Story : Artorius Revana , Catheta , Twilight Sparkle (MLP), Thaaldahad Krell, Xaldenaross Nori After All 6 are completed 1 more story will open up that leads into the climax of the game's Main Story mode. FINAL: Omniverse Battle Story. Rival Team #Viralius Deathbird , Vegeta (DBZ), Viral (TTGL), jiang shi Mika , Pinkamena Pie #Thunder , Metal Sonic, Cosmic Marta , Metal Rainbow Dash (MLP), Vile #Negative Numa , Negative Numette , Riku, "Liar"Jack (MLP), Peacock (skullgirls) #Tanold , Lidiah , Busty the Clown ., Discorded Fluttershy, Yami Marik (YGO!) #Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Spiralsong, Hol Horse, Buffaloman, Viralina Deathbird #Nova, Cyber-Maximar Strato, Queen Chrysalis(MLP), Borassus, Dr.Toxic Optional: EX 1: Hyper Metal Mike , Mecha Mika Phoenix (Earth-53GA), Mecha Knuckles (Sonic R Version), Super 17 (DBGT), Metal Pinkie pie EX 2: Micheal Fexin , Discorded! Mika Phoenix, Guy shishioh(gaogaigar), Heihachi Mishima (Tekken), Discorded Pinkie pie EX 3: Changling Spiralsong , Changling Blazing Wind, LeLouch (Code geass), Changling Rainbow Dash, Changling Pinkie pie Bosses Crimson Hope Story *Enel *Blackbeard *Gecko Moria *Anti-spiral Chouginga Gurren lagann (TTGL) *Omega Shenron (DBGT) *Yokorona Oniika (KTG) Blue Speedster Story *Dr. Ivo "EGGMAN" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog - modern) *Sigma (Megaman X) *Porky (Earthbound) *Bowser (Super Mario) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) Nature Key Story *Lord Nightmare *Mistress Nightmare *Xehahort (Kingdom Hearts) *Devil Hulk (Marvel) *Frieza (Dragonball) *Hody Jones (One Piece) *Marie (Skullgirls) *Evil Ryu (Street Fighter) *Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Shy Earth Story *Dr. Mechanix *Runihura Ammon/Yami Yamato Gems of Spiral Story *Akuma Shogun(kinnikuman) *AC/DC(JJBA part 2) *Whamu(JJBA part 2) *Kars(JJBA part 2) *Vanilla Ice(JJBA part 3) *Kinnikuman Super phoenix (kinnikuman) *Funny Valentine (JJBA part 7) *Dio Brando (part 3) Magical Gladiators Story *Thaxan Kadande *Auclanomdrath *The Altar *Hierophant Seb Toog *Hr'rell Vacht-Djur Thrin *Field Marshal Sigmund Dougherty *Lord Apostle Patageln Caius Battle of the Omniverse Story (Final Story) *King Sombra (MLP:FIM) *Metal Glida(MLP/Sonic) *Lixfm and Lamxf (MLP/Kingdom Hearts) *Shadow Iron Will (MLP/Yu-gi-oh) *Demonic! Sunset Shimmer (MLP:FIM Equestria girls) *Vampiric Diamond Dog horde (MLP/JJBA) *Death-spiral King Sombra (MLP/Phoenixverse) *The Entity (Original) *Death-Spiral Emperor (Phoenixverse) *Death-Spiral Emperor Ultimate (Phoenixverse/Game Original) -Final Boss- Forever NEXT story (Extra Story) *Gaioh (Super Robot wars Z2.2) *Kaiser Ephes (Super Robot wars alpha 3) *Enrico Pucci (JJBA part 6) Optional Bosses *Akainu (one piece) *Discord (MLP) *Genesect (pokemon) *Dark Bowser + Fawful (Super Mario) *Cell (DBZ) *Bills (Dragonball Z: Battle of the Gods) *Zyphr (One piece Film Z) *Solaris (Sonic '06) *Time Eater (sonic Generations) *Loki (Marvel Comics) *Thanos (Marvel) *Galactus (marvel) *Onslaught (marvel) *Skrull! Mike Phoenix (Marvel/OC) *Ultimate Rugal (SNK) *Seth (Street Fighter 4) *True Orge (Tekken) *Vaati (LOZ) *Hades (kid ICarus Uprising) *Caesar clown (one piece) *Giygas (Mother) *Pyron (Darkstalkers) *Bass EXE (megaman Nt warrior) *Painwheel (skullgirls) *Nightmare Geese (SNK) *Darkseid (DC Comics) *Black Doom (shadow the hedgehog) *Samus-X (metroid Fusion) *Augus (Asura's Wrath) *Chimelle phiexon (KTG) *Diavolo (jojo's Bizarre adventure) *Chakravartin (asura's Wrath) - note: uses the final boss theme But IS NOT the final boss. also cannot be Fought until you have beaten the FINAL STORY. Unlocking Characters You can unlock character to recurit in each story by doing Missions and Special optional Missions. However, some of them you can Unlock by Having Saves from New OC Clashers on Your Hard Drive/Sd Card. For Example, if you beat NEW Oc clashers with Michelle Phoenix, you would Unlock her for use In the Crimson Hope Story, and also Unlock a Special Coustume for Her and another Character, and if you beat a special Mission with a Character with that Save on there. you can unlock a Character or Special Costume for a Character in New OC Clashers. There will be also Unlockable Character in the story that will only be usable by a certain team until the FINAL Story is completed. Sega Characters *Knuckles The Echinda(team-1/5 exclusive) *Julie-su The Echinda (team-1 exclusive) *Amy Rose (Team-4 exclusive) *Tails (team-3 exclusive) *Cream (team-3 exclusive) *Shadow (team-2 exclusive) *NiGHTS (team-1/5 exclusive) *Astal (team-1/5 exlusive) *Honey the Cat (team 5 Exlusive) *Segata Sanshiro (team-1 exclusive) Nintendo Characters *Captain Falcon (Team-1 exclusive) *Kirby (Team-1 exclusive) *Pit (team-3 exclusive) *Mario (Team-4 exclusive) *Luigi (team-4 exclusive) *Peach (Team-3 exclusive) *Rosalina (team-2 exclusive) *Link (team-6 exclusive) *Daisy (team-1 exclusive) *Samus Aran (Team-6 Exclusive) *Captain Rainbow (Team 5 Exclusive) *Ridley (beat optional mission - team-6) *Bowser (beat optional Mission team-2) *king Dedede (beat optional Mission Team-1/5) *Meta Knight (beat optional Mission Team-1/5) *Zelda (beat optional Mission team-6) *Ganondorf (beat optional Mission team-1/2/6) *Donkey Kong (beat optional Mission Team 5) Capcom Characters *Sakura(Street Fighter) - Team 1 exclusive *Chun-li - Team 3 exclusive *El Fuerte - Team 5 exclusive *Zangief - Team 5 Exlusive *Asura (asura's Wrath) - team 1 exclusive *Ryu (Street Fighter) - Team 3 exclusive *Vega - Team 4 exclusive *Ibuki - Team 4 exclusive *Ken Masters - Team 2 exclusive *Cammy - Team 2 exclusive *M.Bison - Team 6 exclusive *Akuma/Oni - (only Avalible after Final Story is Completed) *Megaman Classic - (beat optional Mission - team 2) *Megaman EXE (beat optional Mission - team 2) *Protoman Classic (beat optional Mission - team 2) *Zero (megaman X) - (team 1 Exclusive) Other Canon Characters *Chrono (chrono Trigger) - Team 1 Exlusive *Son Goku (DBZ) - beat optional mission - team 1/2/3/4 *Thor(marvel) - Beat Optional Mission (team 6) *Hulk (Marvel) - Beat optional Mission (team 1/3/4) *Flash (DC) - Beat optional Mission (team 1/5) *Master Asia (G Gundam) - Beat optional Mission (team 1/5) *Whitebeard(one piece) - Beat Optional Mission (team 1/5) *Ryoma nagare, Hayato jin, Benkei musashi (Shin Getter robo) - beat optional mission(Rival team 1) *Guy Shishioh (gaogaigar) - beat optional mission (rival team ex 2) *Koji kabuto (Mazinger Z) - beat optional mission (rival team ex 1) *Lelouch (code geass) - Beat optional mission (rival team ex 3) *Yami Yugi (yu-gi-oh) - Beat optional Mission (team 4) *Toriko(Toriko) - beat optional mission (team 1/2/3/4) *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) - Beat Optional mission (team 5 exlusive) *Jotaro Kujo(JJBA) - beat optional mission *Josuke Higashikata - Beat Optional Mission after unlocking Jotaro Kujo *Giorno giovanni - Beat Optional Mission (available after defeating Optional Boss Diavolo.) *Baoh - Beat Optional Mission after Unlocking Jotaro, Giorno and Josuke. *Koji Kabuto (Mazinkaiser) - Beat optional mission after unlocking koji Kabuto (mazinger Z) *Go, kei, gai (shin Getter Dragon) - beat optional mission after unlocking Ryoma, Hayato and benkei(shin Getter robo) Other OC Characters *Kathline Phoenix (team 5 Exlusive) *Connie Dragon (team 1 Exlusive) *Saiiko Thunderhand (team 1 Exclusive) *Viralina Deathbird (only available after Final Story is Completed) *Yokorona Oniika (only available after Final Story is Completed) *Hyper Metal Michelle (only available after Final Story is Completed) *Changling Michelle (only available after Final Story is Completed) *Michella Fexin (only available after Final Story is Completed) *Viralius Deathbird (beat optional Mission - team 1) *Jiang shi Mika (beat optional Mission - team 1) *Hyper Metal Mike (beat Rival team Ex 1) *micheal Fexin (beat rival team ex 2) *Changling KTG (beat rival team ex 3) *Crimson Pie (beat optional mission - team 1, only Avalible after Final Story is Completed) *Alicorn Goddess Spiralsong (Avalible after Final Story is Completed) *Jacquimot Josiah (Team Six Exclusive) *Serraphina Emacrest (Team Six Exclusive) *The Hooded Hooligan (Team Six Exclusive) *Hierophant Talnara Neurona (Team Six Exclusive) *Envy Green (beat Optional Mission - available after defeatung optional boss Bills, Team 3 Exclusive) *Teal Glow (beat optional Mission - available after defeating optional boss Dark Bowser + Fawful, Team 2 Exlusive) *Blazing Wind (beat optional mission - available after defeating optional boss Zyphr, Team 1 Exclusive) *Blue Blur (beat Optional Mission - available after defeating optional boss Solaris, Team 2 Exclusive) *Apple greens (beat optional Mission - available after defeating optional boss Cell, team 3 Exclusive) *Dalton Phoenix (beat optional mission - available after defeating optional boss Seth, team 4 Exclusive) *Dahlia Phoenix (beat optional mission - available after defeating optional boss Genesect, team 4 Exclusive) *Chimelle Phiexon (beat optional mission - available after dfeating optional boss Chimelle phiexon) *Spiralsonnet (beat optional mission - available after unlocking spiralsong) *Mizu Lillypad (beat optional Mission) *Toki Gesshoku (beat optional Mission) *Connie phoenix (beat optional Mission) *Nightmare Crimson Pie (beat optional Mission) *Dahnumikarta Rosettelianix (beat optional Mission after unlocking spiralsword) *Goku Phoenix (Only useable in Final boss Fight) *Parallella (unlock by having NOCC save data) *Scarletta (Beat optional Mission after Unlocking parallella.) Now most of these will be unlocked in the story, others you will have to beat in a fight to recruit them. However, after beating the 6 Regular stories and the Last Story, you can use any of the characters in the unlocked Story Mode, "Forever NEXT" story. Trivia *Some characters will have summons to attack (e.g. Yami Bakura), others will use a Different Form In Battle (E.G. Simon from TTGL). *Super Forms can be achieved by pressing the Ready Super move Button and holding it, afterwards press the Guard Button, you will now be in the Super mode for a limited amount of time. However! You can only to this when your Potential Meter is filled. *Tag Attacks are possible. Do the same Motion for the super mode, but instead of pressing the Guard Button, press the Attack and Switch Character Button. The allied character whom is nearest to you will appear near your character and they will do an attack, afterwards you will switch to that allied character. *the story is filled with Awesome and Funny Moments. it should be a great Story overall. *DLC is in this game, along with unlockable costumes. Some of these Coustumes Change the form of your Character, however this is only Possible on the OC Characters(can change to any form) and the MLP Characters (changes them to human.) However, this may change in the future with DLC. Voices Some Voices will be in english, others will be in Japanese, and the rest will have japanese and english voice actors (Toggable in the main menu) Subittles will be shown at all times. Crimson Hope Story Voices: Mike Phoenix - Yuri Lowenthal / Testuya Kakihara Mika Phoenix - Philece Sampler / Ai Nonaka Luffy - Colleen Clinkenbeard / Mayumi Tanaka Simon - Yuri Lowenthal / Testuya Kakihara Pinkie pie - Andrea Libman / Suzuko Mimori Viralius Deathbird - Sam Riegel / Nobuyuki Hiyama Jiang Shi Mika - Andrea Libman / Suzuko Mimori Viral - Sam Riegel / Nobuyuki Hiyama Vegeta - Christopher Sabat / Ryō Horikawa Pinkamena "Diane" Pie - Andrea Libman / Suzuko Mimori Eneru - J. Michael Tatum / Toshiyuki Morikawa Gecko Moria - Katsuhisa Hōki Blackbeard - Cole Brown / Akio Ōtsuka Chouginga Anti-Spiral Gurren Lagann - ???? Omega Shenron - Christopher Sabat / Hidekatsu Shibata Yokorona Oniika - Jessica Straus / Eri Kitamura Blue Speedters Story Sergio - Roger Craig Smith / Junichi Kanemaru Sonic the Hedgehog - Roger Craig Smith / Junichi Kanemaru Marta Rose - Kerri Kane Megaman X - Mark Gatha / Takahiro Sakurai Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball / Izumi Kitta Thunder - ????? Cosmic Marta - Danielle McRae Metal Sonic - ???? Vile - Lee Tockar / Hiroshi Shimozaki Metal Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball / Izumi Kitta Dr. Eggman - Mike Pollock / Chikao Ōtsuka Sigma - Gerald Matthews / Makoto Terada Porky - N/A Bowser - Kenny James Dr. Neo Cortex - Lex Lang / Yōsuke Akimoto Nature Key Story Numa - Kyle Hebert Numette - Luci Christian Applejack - Ashleigh Ball / Sora Tokui Fillia - Christine Marie Cabanos (Samson voiced by Del Stetson) Sora - Haley Joel Osment / Miyu Irino Negative Numa - Kyle Hebert Negative Numette - Luci Christian "Liar"Jack - Ashleigh Ball / Sora Tokui Peacock - Sarah Williams Riku - David Gallagher / Mamoru Miyano Lord NIghtmare - Mark Hamell / Akio Ōtsuka Mistress Nightmare - Charlotte Ann / Megumi Toyoguchi Xenahort - Benjamin Diskin / Takanori Okuda Devil Hulk - ??? Frieza - Christopher Ayres / Ryūsei Nakao Hody Jones - Jōji Nakata Bloody Marie - Kira Buckland Ryu (Both Forms) - Kyle Hebert / Hiroki Takahashi Terra(Both Forms) - Jason Dohring / Ryōtarō Okiayu Shy Earth Story Dalton - Danny Cooksey Dahlia - Clea Lewis Nannette - Kelly Hu Yami Bakura - Ted Lewis / Rica Matsumoto Fluttershy - Andrea Libman / Emiri Katō Tanold - Danny Cooksey Lidiah - Clea Lewis Busty - E.G. Daily Yami Marik - Jonathan Todd Ross / Tetsuya Iwanaga Psychoshy - Andrea Libman / Emiri Katō Dr.Mechanix - Ted Lewis Yami Yamato - ???? Magical Gladitors Story Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong / Miyuki Sawashiro Queen Chrysalis - Kathleen Barr Gems Of Spiralsong Story Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain / Mikoi Sasaki Spiralsong - Tara Strong / Miyuki Sawashiro Kinnikuman - Akira Kamiya Joesph Joestar - Tomokazu Sugita Michelle Phoenix - Bridget Hoffman / Noriko Hidaka Nightmare Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain / Mikoi Sasaki Nightmare Spiralsong - Tara Strong / Miyuki Sawashiro Hol Horse - Hochu Otsuka Buffaloman - Masaharu Sato Virallina Deathbird - Melissa Fahn / Fumiko Orikasa Akuma shogun - Hidekatsu Shibata Kinnikuman Super Phoenix - Michihiro Ikemizu Vanilla Ice - Hiroyuki Yoshino Dio Brando - Takehito Koyasu Kars - Kazuhiko Inoue AC/DC - Keiji Fujiwara Whamu - Akio Ohtsuka Funny Valentine - Yasuyuki Kase Final Story King Sombra - Jim Miller Metal Glida - Marÿke Hendrikse / Akeno Watanabe Shadow Iron Will - Trevor Devall Lixfm - Samuel Vincent Lamxf - Scott McNeil Demonic! Sunset Shimmer - Rebecca Shoichet Extra Story Enrico Pucci - Show Hayami Optional Bosses Discord - John de Lancie / Shigeru Chiba DLC Crimson pie - Andrea Libman / Suzuko Mimori Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain / Takako Honda Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver / Kikuko Inoue Trixie - Kathleen Barr / Ryōka Yuzuki Derpy Hooves - Tabitha St. Germain Dr.Whooves - David Tennant Gallery Stories based on this game Crimson Hope Story http://fav.me/d5zkns6 - VS. Enel Blue Speedster Story Nature Keys Story Shy Earth Story Gems of Spiralsong Magical Gladiators Story Final Story Extra Story Category:Crossover Category:Games Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:MartinmesisterPaladin Category:Tacokart Category:Sergy92 Category:Devin-Ze-Numa